


Hope

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Blood and Violence, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Teratophilia, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: Hope has ruined Squall.Kinktober Day 8:Oviposition
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Ultimecia
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Kudos: 12





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> This is one of my own prompts — please read the tags and if this is not your jam, turn around. This takes place when Ultimecia is in her final form, hence the addition of the teratophilia tag. FF8 is my favorite Final Fantasy and I have a LOT I'd love to write within it. I wanted to make Squall extra sad here and this was an excuse to put some eggs in him for Kinktober Day 8 so....forgive me and enjoy :) More to come within the FF8 tag.

“There’s nowhere left to hide. Don’t do me the disservice of trying.” 

Ultimecia’s voice rings out loud and cold as she hovers, towering in front of Squall. He pants, squinting to try and look up at her. He can’t make out much past the exposed ribcage of the monster that is in front of him. A far cry from the first form she took. He knows he’s bleeding and he knows he’s the last one standing.

He’d finally found something to fight for and lost it all over again. Just as he’d always feared. 

He’s swaying slightly from blood loss but grips Lion Heart tightly. He can avenge them all. He’ll happily die in battle if it means this monster dies too. He begins to pull himself up from his hunched over position, dragging Lion Heart with him. He hears a low rumble. Is that a laugh?

“Look at you now. Reduced to nothing without your friends. How charming,” Ultimecia laughs. His head hurts from the decibel of her voice. He digs his heel into the ground, preparing to take a swing at her, but his eyes snap wide open as one of her claws nails him to the ground. Her entire hand (claw? He wasn’t seeing straight) was larger than the width of his whole body and probably as long as he was tall. 

Squall has never felt particularly small. Until now. 

“Rest assured, you’ll join your friends soon,” she says, and if he could see where her eyes were, maybe she’d have a glint in them, Squall assumes. But the  _ thing _ that has him pinned down definitely doesn’t have a full face — in fact, he’s pretty sure the only  _ human _ part about her is her old form, which dangles on the lower half of the current form’s body, tied up in guts (or maybe it’s rope) and looking like it’s in a deep slumber. 

It’s getting harder to keep his eyes open, but Squall can’t give up. Not when so many have already died for him. They’d made the greatest sacrifice and how was he repaying them? Pinned down by a giant sorceress monster, making almost no effort to get out of the trap. He tries to thrash his body, move his hand closer to Lion Heart, which lays just out of his reach to the side. 

“No, no, no,” Ultimecia chides. “You’ve already lost. I’m claiming my winnings.”

His vision is blurry but he can see an absolutely massive  _ growth _ emerge from her bottom half. The limb, about as wide and long as one of her arms, begins to probe at his ass, ripping his jeans and exposing him to her. 

Out of everything in the world, she had to add insult to his already injured life. 

He grits his teeth. Surely, there is still a way he can win this. He hates what he’s become — someone who looks for hope when there is none. Hoping got him here. Hoping got the people he cared about killed. Hoping is about to get him raped by a monster sorceress.

Hope has ruined Squall. 

He lets out a guttural scream, thrashing himself every which way, trying to give as much of a fight as he can from underneath her. The ground rumbles as Ultimecia laughs, digging her claws into Squall’s side to make holes, the warm blood trickling down his torso. She buries the cock she’s grown into his ass and Squall is very certain he’s bleeding down there, too. 

She is rough and merciless and laughs all the way through it. Squall’s screams turn into sobs as he thinks about all the sacrifices. Rinoa. She died for him, believing they’d save the world. Quistis, the most practical person he’s ever met, went down fighting for their cause. Zell, who just wanted to do something  _ good _ in this world. Selphie, full of life and energy and ready to explore the entire universe. Irvine, who’d gained his confidence back and found camaraderie in their group. All these lives, with so much potential, snuffed out like a candle because Squall dared to hope they could make a difference.

Ultimecia’s cock is unrelenting. Squall has let himself go limp under her grip, somewhat due to blood loss but mostly due to giving up his will to struggle. He sees how his own cock has hardened from what Ultimecia is doing to him. He sees his body, responding to this violence, and hates himself more than he’s ever hated himself. He was right all along. He’s nothing but an inconvenience, a bringer of bad situations, destroying everything he touches.

Ultimecia seems to be grunting now, her cock buried deep within Squall. She lets out a shock wave of a cry that shakes the Earth beneath them and Squall feels as though something else is being put inside him. Released into him. Filling him up to the absolute brim — but how is it possible when her cock has already filled him so completely?

Squall is very sure his flesh is going to burst into a million pieces.

She only takes one more moment before pulling her cock out of him. His vision still not clear, he looks down at his own body in a haze. His stomach protrudes out so much he can’t even see his own cock. 

“What...what did you…” he mutters, trying to form words.

“I think we’ll give you a little while before you push my eggs out,” Ultimecia notes. “I want to take my time with you.”

Squall barely registers what she’s saying, but he can feel how many round objects she laid into him only moments before. He lets himself cry, losing himself in the warm pool of his blood beneath him.

Now, it’s not only hope that has ruined him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
